


Running water and everything else you missed.

by Cassana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassana/pseuds/Cassana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you carry all this water?" Arthur asked, blinking slowly. Merlin licked his bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth as a smile over took his face.<br/>"No, I'm afraid there's no more carrying buckets of water up ten flights of stairs just so my King can wash his arse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running water and everything else you missed.

Merlin raised the washcloth gently to Arthur's cheek, humming to himself as he rubbed the streak of mud from Avalon's waters off his King. He watched as Arthur's adam's apple bobbed in this throat, his mouth opening in the form of a million questions; but none coming forth. Merlin dipped the scrap of blue cloth back into the lukewarm water and smiled gently to himself, lost in thought.

He'd passed by the lake, as he did every day on his way to work, hoping against hope that he'd see Arthur emerge from the waters. Pale rivulets of water dripping from his skin, running down the small slope of his nose, glimmering from his long lashes, but instead he had found a pale, naked, form lying by the edge of the water; covered in mud and shaking from the cold. Arthur looked half the shadow of a King laying there, his eyes wide and unseeing, mouth gaping like a fish. Merlin felt a tug of tears in his eyes at the image and brushed it away; the thoughts rippling like the bath water under his fingers.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice was crackling with lack of use, his tongue thick. "Merlin," He pulled his eyes from the water and looked at Arthur. "Did you carry all this water?" Arthur asked, blinking slowly. Merlin licked his bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth as a smile over took his face. 

"No, I'm afraid there's no more carrying buckets of water up ten flights of stairs just so my King can wash his arse." Arthur gave a breathy chuckle, a small smile coming over his lips. 

"That was your job Merlin," Arthur teased, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. Merlin chuckled and moved his hand around in the water. Feeling the cool setting in, he slowly put a hand on the shower tap; turning it to the red line, his eyes on Arthur watching for any sign of the King bolting from the tub.  
Arthur's blue eyes opened a little wider at the sight, his throat tightening. "Is that your magic, Merlin?" He blinked in slight fear, eyes traveling quickly from Merlin to the running water. 

"No," Merlin leaned forward with a smile, cupping Arthur's pale cheek with a water pruned hand. "No magic, just indoor plumbing." FIN


End file.
